Bellamort: The untold story
by Indigoabyss
Summary: This is the first fanfiction that I ever wrote. I wrote and finished this two years ago so yes, I know that it is not perfect. Anyway, this is a Bellamort fanfiction, I love them together. So basically, this is what I think could have happened if Voldemort loved Bellatrix back. This is only the first chapter but if you all like it, there is so much more. Please leave reviews!


Paste your document here..

Chapter 1

Fear shot through Bellatrix as she and two other men were led down a very long dark hallway. She quickly glanced at her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange; however, he did not look back at her. Why was she afraid? She had done everything willfully and purposely. It was not as if she regretted any of it. I am doing this for the Dark Lord! She kept telling herself over and over again. But no matter how many times she told herself this, it did not suppress the intense fear that clutched her stomach.

After what had seemed liked forever, they reached the huge wooden door, just behind this door was a circular room with stands that ran around the room's length, full of eagerly watching witches and wizards. But that was not the most terrifying thing in the room, no, not even close. The thing that was making Bellatrix's heart pound in her chest was those chairs…. Chairs with chains eagerly waiting to helplessly pin their victims into them.

The four wizard guards that had led Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Barty Crouch Jr. to the doors were now reaching for the huge door handles on the great wooden door. With a bit of effort, the four wizard guards manage to open the great wooden door.

The second the doors were open, Bellatrix and her companions were lead, more like shoved, into the great circular room. Thousands upon thousands of witches and wizards in the stands shouted and screamed. Bellatrix instinctively reached for her wand that was normally hidden in a very unnoticeable pocket on the side of her dress, only to realize a moment later that she was now wandless. The wizard guard gave her a hard shove in the back to get her moving again.

Once they had reached the three chairs in the center of the room, the chains were already rattling and clicking as if they were alive. "Sit." One of the wizard guards commanded harshly. Bellatrix obeyed. The second she and her companions had sat down, the chains in the chair wound themselves around their bodies, restraining them of any movement.

It's over. Bellatrix thought sadly. There's no hope for us, were doomed. The wizard judge stood up and almost instantly, a hushed silence fell upon the watching witches and wizards. The wizard judge took out a piece of parchment and began to read: "Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr., please object if this is not you." Silence. "You are all accused of the following charges: being a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, torture and the murder of innocent witches, wizards, and muggles. And also, for the use of the unforgivable curses. All three of you are to serve life sentences in Azkaban. This case is over, court dismissed!"

The four wizard guards that had lead Bellatrix and her companions into the room were now being leading them out again to a door on the opposite end of the room from which the one they had come in.

Bellatrix pulled hard on the guard that was holding her arm, he looked back at her as if she were mad. He tried to pull her along but she managed to hold her ground for a few seconds. "You all think you have won!" She screamed. Again, the dead silence feel over the watching witches in wizards, as if this is what they had been waiting to see. "You are all a bunch of scum traitors! The Dark Lord shall rise again! And when he does, you will all pay! Every last one of you!" There was an eruption of noise from the stands, but Bellatrix could not make out what one single witch or wizard was saying. The wizard guard pulled Bellatrix away with such force that she almost fell over.

As she and her companions were led out of the great court room, Bellatrix heard the door slam behind them, leaving her former life behind with it.

A deep pain entered her chest, and she felt a lump form in her throat. I failed him! She thought to herself, as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. She refused to blink and let the tears fall. She did not want to show any signs of weakness. A black carriage led by an invisible horse stooped in front of her. It had the word Azkaban written ominously on the side of it. As she was forced to get into to the horseless carriage, she felt hot tears roll down her face. She looked at the wizard guard from her seat inside the carriage before the door was shut, and she swore she could see pity in that guards eyes. In fact, he looked like he was going to cry too. Maybe she was just imagining it. Even if she was, she didn't care. She was bound to go insane anyway, why did it matter? And as the horseless carriage sped away with her in it. She could not help but feel a strong flare of hope inside her chest. He's still alive. Bellatrix told herself. He's still alive I know he is. And one day, he will come back for me, for us, and we will be awarded beyond our wildest dreams! With that thought consuming her mind, she let out a short laugh. .


End file.
